Sho's Big Battle
by Ryoukitten
Summary: Sho has to deal with evil teachers, hard tests, and a love triangle! How can the small cat boy survive? Yaoi


-1Sho sat in the classroom with Kenzan and Misawa, as a drill inspector of a teacher strutted around the room. The students were taking a quiz about different fighting moves to use in battle. "You! Sho Marufuji! Stand up!" the teacher pointed his muscular arms and finger at the cat boy. Sho stood up, as told, and shook like a small leaf.

"Y-Yes sir?" he managed to speak. The teacher walked over to Sho, snorted in his face, and walked away. He started to gently rub the decorations hanging from the ceiling that Sho and the class had put up for the Fighter's Committee to see when they visited. They were clear green strips intertwined with clear black strips. The man just laughed almost devilishly.

"Do you like these silly things?" he shot a quick glance at Sho. "I know you are in charge of the artist department here...," He growled slightly.

"Y-yes sir," Sho looked at his cat paws.

"I think these things are horrid...," the man said kindly. He tugged on it harshly with his massive hand and started to bring it down. Sho and the other classmen had nailed the decorations with a metal plate on them to represent the beauty in dangerous fighting.

" Ah! What are you doing?!" Sho stood in shook, as did the other class. Kenzan stood along with Misawa.

"Um, I think it is fine sir," Misawa started.

"I do not Care what you think! These things are coming down!!" the man shouted with fury. He pulled harder, loosening the screws in the ceiling.

"You can't!" Sho ran and grabbed his teacher's arm. The man shot him an evil glare, and started to shake his arm.

"Get off me!!!" he shouted, and flung Sho across the room and into a wall. Misawa ran over to Sho's side.

"His pulse is o.k. He's just a little dazed," he said, holding his semi limp wrist. Now the class was in an uproar. They cared for their pride in the school, and for their other classmates.

"Leave them alone!!"

"They are fine where they are!!"

"We took time out to make those!!!"

The students began to shout at the teacher. "ENOUGH!!!" he yelled, and the chattering stopped instantly. "I am your teacher, Mr. Honda Korosaki!! I will not put up with crap from students!!!" he bellowed.

"I-It's not crap... We took alot of time off...To make those.. You will not destroy them!" Sho's eyes flickered with anger, as he stood.

"You should be resting, Sho!" Misawa said, but went almost unheard.

"Sho... Alright!" Kenzan threw his arms up. "That's standing up!!"

'I said Enough!!!! If you think you can beat me, then you can keep these horrid things! But if you lose...Then you get a month of detention! And you know how bad that is??" he gritted his teeth, letting go of the decorations. Sho had never been to detention, so he shook his head no. "Well. First you have to be hung from the ceil for about a day...Then you are forced to run from our hounds. Then you have to climb...The Wall!!" he snarled. Sho, Misawa, and Kenzan shook with fear.

"The Wall?" all three said, and looked outside in the courtyard, and saw a large wall, with barb wires, and electric wires wrapped around it. Every so often, it would spark from the mass electricity flowing through it. Sho swallowed hard.

Ready?" Korosaki grinned evilly. Sho nodded yes, and changed into a more catish form. His eyes turned into slitted cat ones, and his claws came out on his pawed feet and hands. His tail became broader as well. "O.k then.." he charged at Sho, and rammed him hard into the window, that cracked slightly. He went to ram him again, but Sho rolled out of the way. "Fine I guess I'll have to fight dirty" he whispered to himself.

Misawa tapped Sho on the shoulder. "What is he doing?" he pointed.

"No. The decorations! You can't!!!" Sho shouted to the man, standing on the desk, hand in the ceiling, and pulled greatly on the decorations. The student was in an uproar again, shouting insults and curses and pleas at the man.

"I won this, Sho!!" he laughed deranged, and ripped the decorations out of the ceiling. Sho stood in awe, since no one else was going to go after the man. No one else would stand up against him. He swung off his desk, and across the room, taking the decorations with him. "Ha ha! it doesn't matter who wins now, I still won this!!!" he laughed manically.

"You...You monster!!" Sho charged at Honda, jumped into the air, and landed on his head. He then began to scratch at the man's skull, hoping it would do damage. Honda grabbed Sho's tail, pulled him off his head, put him upside down, and drove him into the ground. Sho fell limp, tail lost energy. Kenzan growled.

"Now that was unfair!!"

"I am the teacher, I do what I please..." Honda said, fixing his shirt. Kenzan charged at him, and tried to do the same thing Sho did, and ended with the same results. Sho had gotten up, and charged again, this time ramming the teacher in his stomach hard. Honda doubled over in pain, and Sho took the opportunity to scratch Honda's face again. The man was angered, and grabbed Sho by the shoulder, and flung him against the window. This time Sho knew what was going to happen. He let his paws hit the wall first, and he kicked off, and fired right at Honda. He nailed the big brut in the stomach, and down he went. Misawa walked over to Sho.

"I declare this fight over. Sho wins." he said smugly, and the class went into an uproar. Sho fell limp in Misawa's arms. "Tired?" Sho merely nodded yes. Kenzan stood, shook his head off, and walked over to Sho. He picked up Sho's feet, as Misawa held Sho's arms.

"To the Infirmary! Away!" Kenzan laughed and pointed forward.


End file.
